The Case of the Taken Tests
by pikagwen
Summary: Winnie and Vi get their first case, but the criminal seems to be somebody familiar. Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego


"Girls I have your first case see Chief for a briefing." Greg says.

"I wonder where it is? Japan?!" Winnie exclaims.

"The Caribbean?!" Vi asks.

"Girls your first case is at Richard Nixon High School." Chief says.

"Our high school? That is not an exotic location." Winnie says

"Right now you girls will start out as gumshoes." Greg says.

Winnie grabs Greg's arm and pleads "Do we get jackets? Please tell me we get jackets!?"

Greg pulls the jackets from behind Chief's desk, and hands them to the girls.

Winnie immediately puts it on. "I love it! It looks like the ones from the tv show! And my name is on it!" She rubs the sleeve of the jacket against her cheek.

Vi rolls her eyes.

Chief shows the girls a picture of the criminal and reads her dossier. "This is Heather Penn. Her eyebrows are drawn on, so are her lips. Don't let this girl give you makeup tips."

"She looks familiar. Don't we have a class with her?" Winnie questions.

Vi nods.

"That's right! She is Mr. Farbman's student assistant." Winnie says as she snaps her fingers.

The girls modem back to school.

"We need clues" Vi says.

"Let's try the radio!" Winnie exclaims.

"How'd you get that?" Vi asks.

"I smuggled it into school." Winnie says.

Rockapella sings, "ACME Radio Net! More hits! More music!"

"This is Greg Lee DJing for A-C-M-E! Heather was spotted in the city where the band Bis was formed." He plays "Tell it to the Kids". "It's Scotland's largest city."

"I know this one Vi! It's gotta be Glasgow!" Winnie says.

The girls modem to Glasgow. They ask around for clues about Heather.

"A dead end." Vi says.

They pass by a shop selling fish and chips with brown sauce. Winnie salivates at the smell. She walks in. "I'll take one order of..." Vi yanks Winnie by her jacket collar.

"Careful! I just got this." Winnie yells. She straightens out her jacket.

"Let's modem back to school it's time for lunch." Vi says.

Vi and Winnie sit in a quad at the school on a cement bench with their bags. Winnie asks "Vi what did you bring for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Vi says. She opens up a large plastic food storage box full of finger sandwiches with the crust cut off. "Do you want one?". She hands a finger sandwich to Winnie.

Winnie exclaims "I love those! You make them well because you use enough peanut butter to stabilize the jelly. If you make them wrong the jelly makes the bread all mushy. And wash down the sandwich with a large glass of milk."

"Milk is disgusting! I hate it! Almost as much as cake frosting! What did you bring?" Vi asks

"Glazed cake donuts, cheese, a soft pretzel, beef jerky with some Arctic Shatter Powerade to drink." Winnie says.

After they finish eating. "I wonder if we have to do a training exercise? I'm stuffed!" Winnie gets up and stretches a bit. She looks down and points. "Hey look! I found a copy of 'Teenage Detective' magazine."

"Stop goofing off! Be serious! We have a case to solve!" Vi commands.

"Ok, I'll put it down, but I have to read the 'Embarrassing Stories' section. It's the best part!" Winnie says excitedly. She starts reading from the magazine "One time I was arresting a criminal when I slipped in a puddle of water. I chipped my tooth and ripped my pants in the butt. The criminal laughed at me and got away." Here is another one, but it looks like a clue. "Heather went to an area of the world where Jain Vegetarianism is practiced. Which may also include the exclusion of root vegetables in one's diet. People who practice this form of vegetarianism do not eat onions or garlic."

"I think that is India." Vi says.

The girls modem to India. "We asked around here nobody has even seen anybody that looks like her." Vi says.

"I think Heather planted that magazine there to trick us to go to India." Winnie says.

Vi and Winnie return to the Acme Crimenet office.

"Here is a clue from Celeb-net agents The Backstreet Boys." Greg says. The Backstreet Boys appear on the monitor.

"It's The Backstreet Boys! I love AJ! He's so pretty!" Vi squeals.

Winnie gives Vi a confused look.

"Heather was seen in a state that is famous for manatees, swamps, and we got our start there." Kevin says.

"Florida!" Vi yells at the monitor.

"What are the names of the members?" Greg asks.

"I know it's Lance, Justin, JC… no wait that's N*sync." Winnie says.

"I know it's Elliot, Barry, Scott…no wait that's Rockapella." Greg says.

"They aren't as pretty as the Backstreet Boys!" Vi says.

They hear Scott yell from the alley "We heard that!"

The girls arrive in Florida.

"We've been looking all over the state for her." Winnie says.

"I see her by that manatee statue." Vi says.

They confront Heather. "Why do you want this Heather? You're getting the best grade in the class and Mr. Farbman is oblivious to this. Even Vi and I get bad grades on his tests. Winnie says.

"Do I need a reason?" Heather says as she laughs.

"Well...no." Winnie says as she shrugs.

The girls arrest Heather. Greg arrives.

"Is there a chain? Do I get to pull a chain?" Winnie asks.

"Sorry, Winnie that was only on the tv show. Let's return to ACME Crimenet." Greg says.

"You girls have solved your first case you are now sleuths. Congratulations!" Chief says.

"We moved up in the rankings. And she even did the thing with the magnifying glass." Winnie says. Elliot hands them the sleuth jackets.

"I got a sleuth jacket! It only took one solved case to move up in the rankings?" Winnie questions.


End file.
